


Happily Ever After Below the Waist

by aeroplaneseok



Series: Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Cat Ears, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Feminization, Gaming, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark has a Big Dick, Mommy Kink, Pet Play, Raw Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top, Size Kink, Soft sex, Switching, brat taming, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck certainly know how to keep their relationship interesting, and embark on a quest of sexual exploration.(or, Mark and Donghyuck are horny and in love and can't keep their pants on if they tried)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018501
Comments: 19
Kudos: 390





	1. Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Straight after I finished The Trend That Never Dies, I started writing chapter one of this fic as I was soso happy with the overwhelmingly positive response, and I love writing markhyuck a LOT. Of course, in my typical ADHD fashion, I procrastinated, and worked on some other projects for a while, but couldn't stop thinking about their dynamic. So naturally I wrote out three of the big ideas I had in three separate documents, and created this little PWP compilation bc my brain cannot do plot rn but it certainly is feral!! 
> 
> As always ASH!! I owe you my life for betaing this for me and yelling about hyuck mommy for hours ily bestie 🥺💞
> 
> Also thank u phoebe for heavily inspiring chapter 2 and listening to my gross hyuck aus ur the bestttt! 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy reading this, and once again thank you sososo much for all the love on the original, every single comment and kudos and bookmark made me so happy and motivated. <33
> 
> xoxo bea
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mark,” Donghyuck starts the lazy Sunday after their midterm week, playing with Mark’s fingers across the kitchen table, “when are you going to fuck me?” 
> 
> The world’s axis shifts, leaps rather, bringing the world’s rotation to a halt as the cogs turn in Mark’s head. 
> 
> “I-” he puts his phone down, hands clammy, “I never knew that’s what you wanted.”

Life with Donghyuck is different. Mark’s bedroom is no longer his own, it’s where they sleep when Donghyuck’s bed is full of clothes, it’s where Mark wakes up and thanks God that he gets to kiss Donghyuck awake on his pillow. 

(“How did you get that? I was planning on wearing it today,” Donghyuck whines the first time Mark steals his clothes. 

“Can’t you wear something else?” He tries, as Donghyuck is already pulling the shirt over Mark’s head, bumping his nose with the collar. 

“You look super cute in my clothes but no, I already planned out my whole outfit.”

Mark lets him have it, there aren’t many things he wouldn’t do for Donghyuck.) 

Donghyuck’s name is different too, he’s now Hyuck, Hyuck-ah, Hyuckie, Baby, the list goes on. Hyuck has taken to calling him Minghyung-ah, which Mark doesn’t hate, but he also doesn’t love. 

They meet each other’s friends, Jeno and Jaemin crashing one of their study dates in the library and bonding with Donghyuck through Overwatch. 

“Hey, he’s  _ my _ boyfriend,” Mark says when they start making arrangements to play together every night. 

“And?” Jaemin laughs, “We need a good McCree main to play with, you just happen to be dating him.” And that was that. 

Mark meets Donghyuck’s friends at a party, introduced to Johnny, Jaehyun, Renjun, Taeil - Mark can’t remember the rest of their names, all of them rowdy but keen to include Mark in their games of beer pong and dares. Donghyuck dares Mark to go to the bathroom with him where he jerks Mark off messy and fast, a silver glint in his eye as he holds Mark up between his body and the door. He doesn’t remember much of the party after that, drunk and cum-dumb, but he always had his arm around Donghyuck’s waist or the boy in his lap, and he finds the next morning he has six new friends on Snapchat. 

Life is good, Mark still goes to all his classes, his grades are good and he’s getting the best head he’s ever received in his life on a regular basis. He’s the happiest he’s been since his life was just one ten-year-old’s birthday party to the next, but now Donghyuck is the birthday cake he gets to enjoy every day, his treat. It’s a strange metaphor, but Mark likes it. He’s started journaling, and his sunshine summons up all kinds of mushy, nonsensical phrases that could put romantic poets to shame. 

Donghyuck keeps him on his toes, but Mark needs that, he sort of likes how even from when he first moved in, he can never tell when Donghyuck is about to say something that will shift Mark’s world on its axis. 

-

“Mark,” Donghyuck starts the lazy Sunday after their midterm week, playing with Mark’s fingers across the kitchen table, “when are you going to fuck me?” 

The axis shifts, leaps rather, bringing the world’s rotation to a halt as the cogs turn in Mark’s head. 

“I-” he puts his phone down, hands clammy, “I never knew that’s what you wanted.” 

Donghyuck makes eye contact, his expression open, even a little vulnerable. “I do.” He laces their fingers together, his touch electrifying, “Your hands and your mouth are so good, Mark.” There’s a needy lilt to his voice, eyes far away like he’s thinking about all the times they’ve got each other off in the month they’ve been together. “But I want more.” 

Mark glups. He wants it too, hell, he’s fantasised about fucking Donghyuck for weeks, but he was beginning to think that if it was going to happen it would have done by now. 

As always with Donghyuck, Mark throws himself off the deep end for him. He doesn’t have to think about it, doesn’t have time to worry about if he can satisfy Donghyuck, and the toe of Donghyuck’s socked foot runs up his inner thigh under the table as he replies: 

“Are you free right now?” 

  
  
  


The next thing Mark knows, he’s got two fingers knuckle-deep inside Donghyuck, his back arched high and pretty off Mark’s bed. They’re both naked, Mark’s nose still aching a little from when they bumped heads in their haste to pull each other’s clothes off. This is the first moment of calm they’ve had since they started this, Mark dragging his fingers across Donghyuck’s walls slower than his boyfriend likes, but he needs to take a moment to drink in Donghyuck’s glistening skin and his gasping pants and his writhing hips. 

“Fuck, Mark, fuck, that’s it,” he breathes, and Mark is so fucking hard, his cock curved against his belly button as Donghyuck clenches down around his fingers, his head tossed back. 

“More?” Mark asks gently, pressing his fingers in as deep as he can reach. 

_ “Please,” _ Donghyuck replies, “I can take it now, just want you to fuck me.” 

Blood rushes to Mark’s dick, but he pulls his fingers out with a lewd squelch, a nagging worry in the forefront of his mind. 

“Baby, look at me,” he says when Donghyuck just whines, but he hears the anxiety in Mark’s voice and sits up straight away. “I- I’m nervous,” he admits quietly. 

“You don’t need to be.” Donghyuck’s hands reach over to cup his cheeks, tilting his chin up so their eyes meet. The more Mark stares into those deep brown pools, the more he feels his swirling mess of worries calm, and his eyelids droop as Donghyuck’s thumbs stroke his cheeks gently. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

Mark sighs, giving himself permission to open up, “You would tell me if I wasn’t good at it, wouldn’t you? I just want to make you feel good more than anything, Hyuck, I don’t wanna disappoint you.” He squeezes his eyes shut, his throat closing up like he’s about to cry, and Donghyuck pulls him in tight, cradling Mark’s head against his chest. 

“You’ll never disappoint me, my love,” he whispers against Mark’s hair, “if you want me to tell you what I like then I will, but so far you’ve figured it all out on your own, there’s nothing more I could ask for.” 

“Really?” Mark sniffles, holding Donghyuck tight. 

“Yeah, I’ve never been with someone as attentive as you are.” Mark can hear the smile in his voice. “You’re the best, Mark, and if you want me, I’ll take your first-class monster cock any day of the week.” 

Mark shrieks and shoves him, almost sending Donghyuck tumbling over the edge of the bed, but Mark manages to grab him and pull him back in. 

“I hate you,” he smiles, looping his arms around Donghyuck’s bare waist and tipping their foreheads together. 

“You love me,” Donghyuck laughs, dipping in for a kiss, sweet and reassuring. 

“Yeah,” Mark replies without thinking. His heart leaps in his chest, the L word hasn’t yet come up - Mark is a little scared of taking that step, but now he’s said it indirectly and he can’t take it back because it’s  _ true. _

Donghyuck replies in the form of slotting their lips together, and Mark knows he loves him back, flattening his palms against Donghyuck’s spine as he pushes Mark onto his back. 

“Sorry, did I turn you off?” Mark says when their lips part and he notices Donghyuck is only at half-mast in his lap, his knees bracketing Mark’s hips. 

“You being happy comes before anything else,” Donghyuck smiles, and Mark reaches up to push his shaggy hair behind his ears, then splays his fingers out across Donghyuck’s chest, running them down his torso, feeling the muscles twitch under his hands as he reaches his hips, then sliding down his thighs. 

“You’re so pretty, how did I get so lucky?” he thinks aloud, and Donghyuck beams down at him, rolling his hips ever so gently. 

“I could say the exact same thing, big boy.” He flashes his shark-tooth grin, and suddenly a new situation feels so familiar, because he’s still Donghyuck, he’s still Mark’s boyfriend, and they still want each other as badly as ever, their bodies pulled together like magnets. 

“I wanna fuck you now,” Mark says as he grips Donghyuck’s hips, his fingers digging in a little harder than usual, and Donghyuck groans, his fingers circling around Mark’s wrists. 

“Like this?” He grinds down, Mark’s cock thickening up rapidly where it rests behind Donghyuck’s back. “You want to watch me fuck myself on your cock, darling?” 

“Shit, Hyuck,” he groans, “What are we gonna do about that mouth of yours?” 

“I guess you’ll just have to shut me up,” Donghyuck smirks, tugging Mark’s non-lubey hand upwards until he can suck his pointer finger into his mouth, and Mark watches with wide eyes. He’s so fucking hot, everything Donghyuck does is so sexy, and he’s really going to put his dick inside him. God. He’s never had raw sex before, but Mark’s heard that it feels incredible, and as Donghyuck swirls his tongue around his fingers he can’t even imagine how much pleasure he’s about to be in. 

“Come on.” He pulls his fingers out of Donghyuck’s mouth, wiping them on his leg. 

“Oh, getting impatient are we?” Donghyuck teases, and if they weren’t about to have sex Mark would put him in a headlock. He lifts his hips up, and Mark gasps embarrassingly when Donghyuck wraps his fingers around Mark’s cock, giving him a few long strokes before reaching for the lube, and the wet slide makes Mark’s toes curl. 

“Ready?” he asks, and Mark isn’t quite sure why  _ he’s _ the one who needs to be asked that, but he nods anyway. Donghyuck steadies a hand on Mark’s chest, the other around the base of his cock, lining him up, and  _ holy shit this is really happening. _

Mark gives his hip an encouraging squeeze, and Donghyuck lowers himself down, crying out as Mark’s cock breaches him. He slips the head inside, and Mark groans at how fucking  _ tight _ he is, the pressure around his sensitive tip enough to make his eyes water. But before Mark can say anything, the blinding pressure is gone and Donghyuck gasps as his cock slips out and rests back against his stomach. 

“Fucking hell, Hyuck,” Mark says at the same time Donghyuck wheezes out:    
  
“Okay, I was wrong.” Mark tilts his head in confusion, wincing when Donghyuck sits down and traps Mark’s cock between them, his shoulders shaking already from holding himself up. “I’m not ready yet, you gotta finger me more.” 

“But you said you could-” 

“I know,” Donghyuck interrupts, already pulling Mark’s wrist towards him, “I thought I was ready but, fuck, it’s been a while and you’re so fucking  _ big.” _

Mark is definitely flattered, his cheeks heating up rapidly, but the last thing in the world he wants to do is hurt Donghyuck, “You should be more careful next time,” he murmurs, reaching behind his boyfriend’s back and slipping two fingers back inside him. 

He’s loose enough that Mark can get three fingers in almost straight away, Donghyuck letting out tiny whimpers as Mark gently works them inside, constantly checking that it isn’t hurting him. 

“Good?” he asks gently. 

“So good, baby,” Donghyuck purrs, rocking his hips down onto Mark’s hand. Without a word, he bats Mark’s hand away, spreading more lube over his cock and then sinking down again, this time his face scrunching up in pleasure rather than discomfort. 

“Oh!” Mark gasps, and the first thing he notices is how  _ tight _ Donghyuck is, then how silky soft his walls are, and how wet the slide is against his cock. Coupled with Donghyuck’s high pitched whimpers as he lowers himself down, Mark is done for. 

“Almost there, just relax,” Mark soothes, letting his hands roam across Donghyuck’s hips and thighs, and his hands ball into fists on Mark’s chest, both of them groaning when Donghyuck drops down the final inch. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Donghyuck keens, his thighs shaking under Mark’s hold, and Mark is seeing stars too, the pleasure engulfing his cock makes him feel like he’s on fire and his limbs are made of jelly. 

“Hyuck,” he whimpers, reaching out for his boyfriend to ground him, bring him back down to earth. He wraps his hands around his waist, wanting to pull him down for a kiss but unsure if he can move yet. “Is it okay?” 

“Baby,” Donghyuck gasps, rolling his hips ever so gently, “it’s so fucking good,  _ shit, _ I’m so f- full.” Mark clenches his jaw, holding himself back from fucking up into that wet heat as Donghyuck slowly adjusts, his eyebrows pinched together and his jaw dropped. 

“Take your time.” His hands wander across his boyfriend’s body, giving a few tugs to his cock and thumbing over his nipples to take the edge off, and Donghyuck shudders as he does so, his body finally relaxing. 

“Okay.” He guides Mark’s hands to hold his waist once more, “Move, hyung, I’m good you can- oh!” 

Mark cuts him off by planting his feet on the bed and rolling his hips up, driving deep inside Donghyuck in this position. He pauses to gauge his reaction, and when Donghyuck only whines he does it again, and again, holding his waist tightly as Donghyuck hiccups and moans above him, his cock bouncing with every thrust. 

“You feel so good,” Mark groans, pulling Donghyuck down on his cock greedily, “So pretty like this, Hyuckie.” 

Donghyuck sobs and plants his hands on Mark’s chest, using the leverage to fuck back onto him, and the sound of their bodies meeting is so filthy, his hips stinging, but Mark fucking loves it. He feels high, the pleasure building fast but he’s still holding back and if he just- 

“Mark, slow down, hold on.” The noise Mark lets out when Donghyuck pulls off is embarrassingly needy, his cock throbbing against his stomach. “We gotta change position, I can’t hold myself up anymore.” 

Sitting up, Mark reaches out and crashes their lips together, too desperate to hold back the small noises that spill into Donghyuck’s mouth, their tongues dancing together. Before Mark can really lose himself in the kiss, Donghyuck pulls away, turning his back to Mark and settling down on his stomach, his full ass and wet hole presented to him. 

Groaning, Mark scrambles over to him, hovering over his body. 

“Like this?” he asks carefully, pressing a row of kisses across Donghyuck’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, and don’t hold back this time.” Mark can hear the smirk in his voice and he gulps, wasting no time in sinking back inside. 

In this position, Mark has the leverage to piston his hips as hard as he likes, but he starts off slow, mesmerised by Donghyuck’s ass jiggling with every thrust. 

Donghyuck whimpers something into the crook of his elbow, and Mark takes a fistful of his hair to carefully roll his head to the side so he can see his face. 

“What was that?” he coaxes, slowing his thrusts down to heavenly rolls of his hips. 

“Harder,” Donghyuck gasps, and Mark is so high on the pleasure he pushes a little more. 

“I can’t hear you, baby,” he purrs, and Donghyuck lets out a whine high in his throat. 

“Harder!” Mark’s thrusts have almost ground to a halt, his hand still in Donghyuck’s hair as he drags his cock as slowly as he possibly can through that sticky wet heat. “Please, Mark, more, fuck me harder, please more!” Donghyuck babbles, and Mark grins at the answer he was waiting for. 

“As you wish,” he says, before settling into a position he can get the most leverage in, digging his knees into the mattress and snapping his hips faster and faster into Donghyuck, who wails and gasps below him.

Mark has never felt so good, the pleasure curls deep in his gut and he feels electricity spark in the tips of his fingers, the wet slide lighting his body up. Donghyuck is the prettiest picture, his cheek squished into the bed, his pouty pink lips open and a shiny trail of drool leaking into the sheets. His hair bounces a little with each thrust, as does his ass, which Mark gropes shamelessly, kneading his cheeks in his hand and watching in awe as Donghyuck swallows up his cock effortlessly. 

“Close,” Donghyuck sobs, slotting a hand underneath himself, and he clenches around Mark as he jerks himself off, his hips bucking. 

It’s rare for Donghyuck to get like this, he’s normally so composed, so confident and bossy, and Mark watches as his back arches beautifully. He presses tender kisses across Hyuck’s shoulders and up his neck as his lips part into a grin, smiling giddily while Mark drives him into their bed. 

“You like that?” he grunts, lactic acid burning in his thighs but the high of pleasure keeping him rutting mindlessly into the wet heat of Hyuck’s body. 

“Fuck yeah,” Donghyuck pants, and his ditsy smile makes Mark’s hips jolt, the kind of fucked-out smile he’s only ever seen in porn before, but here Donghyuck is, pressing his hips back against Mark’s cock and grinning his shark-tooth smile. 

He’s just perfect, turning his head to flick his bangs out of his eyes and smile up at Mark, their faces inches apart as he moans, breathy and high-pitched, the most beautiful, lewd noise he’s ever heard. Mark could write poems about him, looking such a mess but still so put together, plush pink lips stretched open as he moans unabashed, wavy hair bouncing with every frantic thrust. 

“Oh shit, oh-  _ oh shit,”  _ Mark gasps, wrapping the bedsheets around his hand as he presses in as deep as he can, Donghyuck’s hand trapped between his body and the bed. He could fucking live here, he never wants to leave the moment but Hyuck is whining something to him, and it takes a second to hear it past the ringing in his ears. 

“Cum, Markie, I’m close, let's do it together,” he breathes, tossing his head back so it rests on Mark’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-” 

Hyuck cums with a shout, moans so sinful and body clenching so tight that Mark whites out, thrusting madly through his orgasm that empties him out and hits him in his very soul. 

“Mark, oh  _ baby,” _ he can hear Donghyuck panting, his ears ringing and vision blacking out, the only thing he can do is try to keep himself upright as he cums all over Hyuck’s ass, painting his tanned skin with it. 

“Why’d you pull out?” Donghyuck whines, and Mark can only stutter, “Don’t cum on me like some cheap whore, I want it inside, baby.” 

He’s already fucked out, settling down with his face against the mattress, but Mark fucks his cum back inside Donghyuck as an apology until he’s too overstimulated to keep going - then he licks his mess up without being asked, because he’s a good boyfriend. 

“That’s it,” Hyuck sighs, gripping Mark’s hair as he presses his ass back against his face. 

“How conscious were you when you were cumming?” Donghyuck asks when they’re lying naked in the bed afterwards, tracing patterns on Mark’s arm with his bitten fingernails. 

“Not very, why?” he hums, pressing a lazy kiss to Hyuck’s temple, nosing at his wavy hair, now even messier than before. 

“‘Cause you said you loved me when you came, it was really cute,” he giggles, and Mark flushes bright red. 

“I- I did?” 

Donghyuck twists at the waist to face him, and he has nowhere to hide from the fond, sunny smile that greets him. 

“Yeah.” He cups Mark’s cheek, running the pad of his thumb over his skin, “Who would’ve thought all it took was a piece of this ass to get you to spit it out.” 

Mark laughs fondly, “You knew?” 

Donghyuck sighs, combing his fingers gently through Mark’s bangs, “It doesn’t take a genius to see you’re in love with me.” 

He squeezes Hyuck’s waist, “I bet you get it all the time,” he teases. 

“But I’ve never loved any of them back,” he winks, and Mark blinks at him in sheer awe before tackling him with a hug, sending them both crashing against the mattress, Donghyuck laughing as Mark presses butterfly kisses wherever he can reach. As much as Hyuck tries to squirm away from the tickling, he still holds Mark close by his shoulders, and kisses him sweetly, wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

  
  



	2. Joystick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Markie,” he says, his mic still on, “Can you go get me something sweet from the kitchen?” 
> 
> “Something sweet?” he parrots, cocking his head, and god he’s so adorably dumb. 
> 
> “Mhmm,” he hums, nodding towards his dick, “I feel like having a treat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on wild a conversation i had with phoebe (@yukheismommy on twitter) about hyuck being jerked off while gaming 🥴 this chapter has semi-public sex so if this is a triggering topic for you please don’t read!

“Hey loser.” 

Donghyuck shrieks as arms wrap around his body, hands groping his chest in greeting from a one-time-mistake turned inside-joke. Hyuck bats his boyfriend’s hands away, giggling, and he’s sure Mark can hear everyone in the discord chat laughing as his ear is pressed up against Donghyuck’s headset. 

He’s been so engrossed in his game of among us he didn’t hear Mark come in, and his cheeks burn as people in the chat still mock him lightly. They’re all his friends, but the teasing is all part of their relationship, constantly one-upping each other, it’s just the nature of their friendship. But he’ll definitely get Mark back for this. 

“Hey loverboy!” Jaemin says in his ear, recognising Mark’s voice. 

“Jaemin says hi,” he deadpans, turning his head to address Mark, the gentle smile on his face catching him off guard, a little star struck by how stupidly attractive he is without even trying. 

“Hi Jaemin-ah,” he says, leaning into Donghyuck’s mic, and his dick twitches to life as Mark’s breath ghosts over his lips in the process.  _ Not now _ \- they only fucked last night, but it doesn't take much to get him in the mood while they’re still in their “rabbit stage” as Yukhei calls it, and they really can’t deny it when their hands are down each other’s pants almost every goddamn day. 

“What’cha playing?” he asks when Donghyuck’s eyes snap back into focus, and he’s sure Mark was staring at him too. 

“Backgammon,” Donghyuck jokes, lips curling up into a smile as the chat laughs, stirring up something competitive inside him. 

“Very funny,” Mark huffs, that stupid whipped smile still on his face, and Hyuck’s eyes dart to the keyboard as he firmly presses and holds the M key to mute himself. His gaze falls back to his boyfriend, dressed in that shirt that’s three sizes too small for him but hugs his body perfectly, and a pair of basketball shorts that hang off his hips, sliding down a little as the elastic is past its best. 

Hyuck cocks his head, and that’s all it takes for Mark to dive in. He’s trained him so well. 

He smirks to himself as he curls a finger under Mark’s chin, standing over him but hopelessly passive, hoping to get a taste of Donghyuck’s lips as if he couldn’t overpower Hyuck. 

That’s just what gets him giddy, he knows Mark can and will use his strength if he wants to, but most of the time he lets himself be teased and mocked and pushed around by his boyfriend. He lives for the power play, and blows hot air against Mark’s lips just to see him flinch, ignoring the people calling his name in his headphones as he tips his head up to push his tongue into Mark’s mouth. 

He accepts it eagerly, sucking on Hyuck’s tongue with a little noise in the back of his throat, and arousal prickles under Donghyuck’s skin, relishing in how easy it is to rile his boyfriend up. 

“Come sit with me,” he says, pulling away before they can really settle into the kiss, leaning back in his chair with his finger still pressed firmly on the mute button. 

Mark jumps to it, pulling the chair from Hyuck’s dresser over to the computer, and it’s so cute how obedient he is when he knows he’s gonna get some, knowing just from the look in Donghyuck’s eyes. 

“Sorry guys I was AFK for a second, Mark needed my help moving some furniture.” 

There are a few knowing hums, but ultimately the conversation moves on and the next round of the game starts up, Donghyuck trying to get on with his crewmate tasks while watching Mark out of the corner of his eye. He’s restless, waiting for Hyuck to pay attention to him again, perched awkwardly in his seat, and it’s so cute. 

They last one round before Donghyuck takes pity on him, leaning back in his seat, and Mark’s head whips up to look at him, those sparkly, puppy dog eyes shining up at him. Suddenly, an idea dawns at him and it’s so genius he could kiss himself, but instead he tries to bite back a smile as he beckons Mark close with a finger. 

Reclined in his seat, he pulls one side of his headphones off so Mark can hear the conversation, just a constant bickering of who saw who in electrical. Mark shuffles closer, perched literally on the edge of his seat, their knees bumping. He flutters his fingers so Mark’s eyes follow the movement as his hand travels to his lap, and he audibly gulps as Donghyuck pulls the waistband of his shorts down. 

“Hyuck…” he whispers, fingers twitching as he looks between Donghyuck’s face and his cock, half-hard and resting against his hip. 

“Markie,” he says, his mic still on, “Can you go get me something sweet from the kitchen?” 

“Something sweet?” he parrots, cocking his head, and god he’s so adorably dumb. 

“Mhmm,” he hums, nodding towards his dick, “I feel like having a treat.” 

Mark blinks, his lips parted, cogs turning in his head, and Hyuck knows he wants to touch him so badly, can see his fingers playing with the hem of his shorts. Then it clicks, his eyes snapping into focus, and he reaches out gingerly, hand sliding up Donghyuck’s thigh, squeezing the flesh. 

Finally, Mark’s fingers wrap around his length, and he smiles as Mark looks up to him for reassurance. 

“Thank you baby,” he grins, leaning back in his gaming chair with one hand on the keyboard. It’s a little scary, Mark jerking him to full hardness while the next round starts up, but the risk of someone hearing them only makes him harder, arousal swirling in his gut. 

“You’re so bossy,” Mark teases, loud enough that the chat can hear him, and that makes Donghyuck sit up. 

“Watch your mouth,” he warns as Mark reaches under the desk and begins jerking him off again, slow and sticky. He tries focusing on the game, heading to navigation for his next task, but Mark’s thumb keeps circling over his slit, making his toes curl. 

“Or what?” he giggles, and Hyuck stops in his tracks. 

His finger aches from how hard he slams it down on the mute button, grabbing Mark’s wrist with a force that makes him jolt. 

“Or I’ll have you on the floor, choking on my cock for all your little friends to hear,” he growls, and Mark backs down, not without baring his teeth for a moment. “Be good, or I’ll show everyone how I make you behave.” 

It seems to do the trick, as Mark shudders and mutters an apology. 

“Good boy,” he praises, guiding Mark’s hand to his lap again, and turns back to his computer to see that he’s been voted out for spending a suspicious amount of time in admin. 

“Guys come on, I was innocent!” 

“Well we know that now!” Jeno laughs, and Donghyuck tries to piece together what he’s missed from the conversation, but Mark isn’t helping him focus. 

He jerks him off at the speed he knows Hyuck likes, lazy, but just fast enough not to tease. Mark squirms in his seat, trying to grind against the cushion, and a needy whine gets caught in his throat that makes Donghyuck forget all about the game. With a smirk, he shoves his hand down Mark’s pants, pleasantly surprised that he’s not wearing underwear either, and trails his fingers through the sticky pool of precum staining his shorts. 

Mark hisses quietly as he pulls his cock out, and Donghyuck turns in his chair so he can lay eyes on his favourite toy, thick and curved and  _ perfect.  _ The fist around him doesn’t slow down as Donghyuck spits in his hand and curls it over the head, rubbing his palm over it mercilessly and relishing in the way Mark squirms and tries to hold back his gasps. 

There’s arguing in the chat but Hyuck couldn’t care less, entranced by torturing Mark with strokes of his cock so slow that he can watch the beads of precum roll down his length. He drowns out every noise, focused entirely on Mark as he leans back on his free hand, exposing himself for Hyuck’s hungry eyes. His fist is loosely wrapped around the base of Donghyuck’s dick, too distracted with pleasure to continue with his original task, but Hyuck doesn’t really care when he’s this fun to play with. 

It’s taking so much effort to hold in his noises, Hyuck can tell; Mark huffs and keens when he touches him just right, and the thrill makes sparks crackle at his fingertips. He wouldn’t even have to moan that loud for everyone to hear, and for a moment Donghyuck gets swept up in the fantasy of showing Mark off to everyone, having them listen to his pathetic whining when he really gets going. Maybe he would make Mark beg for it, put the headset on him so he can beg for cock down the mic, and they can both laugh when their friends get so riled up that they give in and jerk off to Mark’s voice. 

He drags his nails up Mark’s stomach, pushing his shirt up as he goes, until he can flick at his tan nipples, making Mark jolt and gasp. Donghyuck brings a finger up to his own mouth to shush him, and Mark nods eagerly, pressing his lips tightly together. 

It seems like he’s struggling to hold himself up, chest heaving already as Donghyuck tugs at his clothes until his shorts are on the floor and his shirt is pushed up as high as it can go, whole body exposed for him to feast his eyes on. And feast he does - leaning forward to swirl his tongue over Mark’s stomach, pressing open-mouth kisses lower and lower, Mark’s breathing speeding up until he’s almost hyperventilating, fingers that had been on Hyuck’s dick shoved into his mouth to keep himself quiet. Donghyuck squeezes his spread thighs, lowering himself down until his tongue is just brushing the tip of Mark’s cock, and he flutters his eyes up to enjoy the sight of his boyfriend falling apart. 

“Ew Hyuck!” Yangyang yells in his ear, and he jumps back like he’s been burnt. “There’s a rule about eating on call, come on dude,” he sighs, and others chime in too. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he drawls, winking at Mark as he sits frozen in place, chest heaving and stomach glistening with spit. “My meal is just so good I couldn’t wait.” 

“Go eat then instead of being gross,” Jaemin laughs. 

“I wanna keep playing though!” he whines, and Renjun interjects. 

“No one wants to hear your eating sounds, so go eat before we kick you out.” 

“If you insist,” Donghyuck giggles, sucking on his index finger just to watch Mark’s jaw drop. 

“Mark,” Renjun calls out, “Make sure he eats well, yeah?” He’s genuinely being caring, but Donghyuck has to hold in a belly laugh. 

“Don’t worry, he takes good care of me, don’t you Markie?” He beckons Mark in, and he stares back like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Y- yeah, I’ll look after him,” he stutters, leaning into the mic, close enough that Hyuck can almost taste him. 

“Good, see ya later!” Jaemin sing-songs, and they're so close to being alone, Mark’s hands creeping under his baggy t-shirt, skimming across his waist. 

“Bye everyone! Come say bye,” he says to Mark as he lifts up the hem of his shirt. 

“Byeeeeee,” he drawls, and as soon as Donghyuck hangs up Mark’s lips are around his nipple, sucking on it greedily. 

“You,” Donghyuck growls, ripping his headset off and pushing Mark onto the ground with a force that knocks the wind out of him. “I wanted to have some fun with you but you just couldn’t keep quiet, huh?” 

Mark shakes his head, “I couldn’t help it! Your hands feel so good.” 

“Poor baby, you wanted everyone in the call to know how good I make you feel, didn’t you?” He rolls their hips together, and Mark groans, grabbing onto Donghyuck’s waist, “Can you imagine if my plan had worked and I fucked you over my desk for everyone to hear? You’d be screaming, baby.” 

“I want it,” he whimpers, eyes slipping closed, and Donghyuck leans in to nip at the shell of his ear, tugging on the hard plastic of his tunnels. 

“You wanted everyone to hear?” He sits up a little, grinning uncontrollably as Mark nods - god he’s too cute, “Oh baby that’s so slutty, having all our friends listen to you cry for your mommy.” 

Mark whines again, trying desperately to rock his hips up, and come to think of it, Mark’s been doing all the topping lately, so it’s no wonder he’s starving for it. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” he starts, even though he already knows Mark will agree to it, “I’ll fuck you nice and hard if you let me record you.” 

“R- record?” he repeats, wide eyes sparkling. 

“Yes baby, just your voice for now, so I have something fun to listen to when you’re not around to moan for me.” 

“Okay,” he nods, and Hyuck takes his face in his hands, looking him deep in the eyes. 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah,” Mark breathes, “I’d like that, I wanna listen to it too.” 

Donghyuck grins wide like a cheshire cat, hopping off Mark’s lap to double check that his mic is definitely off, and to grab his phone and the tube of lube from his bedside table. 

When he settles back down, Mark is in the exact place he left him, pulling his tiny shirt off. It takes a bit of effort to get it over his head, and Donghyuck watches with a stupid smile on his face as Mark shakes his hair out, the black strands just begging to be pulled on - but that can wait. 

Donghyuck had promised to make him scream, and he makes sure to keep that promise, his phone picking up every little noise as he gives them both carpet burn from fucking Mark so hard. Mark opens up like a dream, already babbling before Hyuck even has his cock in him, and he holds him close as tears stream down his face from Donghyuck ramming into his prostate with no mercy. 

“You’re a pretty crier,” he praises, and Mark can only stutter out a “Mommy!” as Hyuck lays on the dirty talk thick, plowing him into the floor until he can do nothing but drool and moan and take it. 

“Pity I’m the only one here to see it - only I know how fast you crumble when you get a taste of my cock,” he smirks, and Mark is so close to losing it, barely able to keep his puppy eyes open, shining with unshed tears.

“Doesn’t take much, does it, baby?” He continues, “I’m barely breaking a sweat and yet you’re such a mess already. You poor sensitive little thing, Mommy’s cock is that good, is it?” 

Mark nods earnestly, he’s such a good boy, and Donghyuck rewards him with a hand around the base of his neck. He doesn’t squeeze, just lets the weight of it rest there, but it’s enough to have Mark’s eyes shoot open and his breathing quicken, panting desperately. 

“Good boy,” he praises, using his other hand to palm at Mark’s thighs, wrapped around his waist and the perfect balance between chubby and muscular. “You don’t need to speak, just let Mommy claim you.” 

He whines, high and needy, a hand snaking down to wrap around his cock, and Donghyuck raises an eyebrow in warning, but he lets Mark touch himself this once. 

“That feel good?” he coos, pressing his fingers ever so gently into the sides of Mark’s neck. 

“Uh huh,” he hiccups, tugging weakly at his cock. 

“Bet it’s not as good as Mommy touching you, hm? I would suck you off, but I wanna see you cum like this.” The exertion is starting to get to him, legs shaking from the breakneck pace, but he can tell Mark isn’t going to last much longer. 

“Mommy, mommy please can I- please?” he whines, voice hoarse and low enough to make Hyuck’s dick jump inside him. 

“Can you what?” he pushes, hips moving faster and faster, Mark’s eyes rolling back into his head, mouth pulled taught into a pretty little ‘O’ shape. 

“Can I cum- oh  _ fuckkk,”  _ he groans, “Please!” tacked on desperately as an afterthought. 

Donghyuck takes pity on him, he’s reaching the limits of his endurance, so he spreads Mark’s legs as far as his flexibility will allow, holding his thighs open while he pounds him into the floor, and he takes it so well. He can only moan like a whore as Donghyuck pulls him apart at the seams, his whole body pulling taught, and releasing with a startled squeal as he cums all over both of their chests. 

The mess is only made worse as Donghyuck pulls out and crawls up his body, Mark still stroking himself through his orgasm as Hyuck sits on his chest and pumps himself the final few strokes until he cums all over Mark’s face. He makes a startled little noise, eyes fluttering closed as Hyuck leaves his mark over his pretty features, streaks of it landing across the bridge of his nose, over his lips and cheeks, and Mark swipes up as much of it as he can, then licks his finger clean with hooded eyes. 

“Fucking hell,” Mark breathes when it’s all over and Donghyuck slumps over his body, a sticky mess of spit, cum and sweat. 

“You had fun?” he smiles, limbs turned to jelly as he reaches over and stops the voice memo - that was fucking genius to save such pretty moans. 

“God yeah,” Mark smiles deliriously, pulling Donghyuck down on top of him, who showers him with kisses, then rubs aloe vera gel into Mark’s shoulders once they’re back in his bed, rubbed raw from the carpet. 

  
  



	3. Mommy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck is a god - at least in Mark’s eyes - white button-up slipping over his shoulders, chest caged in purple lace, the heels of his stilettos tapping on the floor of their apartment.

“What is that?” Mark sighs. 

He can see exactly what it is, it’s Donghyuck standing in the middle of his bedroom looking over his shoulder into a floor-length mirror, a skirt brushing his mid thighs. It’s black with a white tartan pattern and it’s pleated (Mark thinks that’s the right tem?), the waistband wrapped snugly around Hyuck’s middle, a white button-down tucked into it. 

“This,” Donghyuck begins, twirling in the mirror so he’s facing his reflection, fluffing up his hair, “Is my new favourite outfit of yours.” 

“Oh, that’s cool-- Woah wait, of  _ mine?”  _ Mark stutters, replaying Donghyuck’s words over in his head again to make sure he’d heard him right. 

“Yes, kitten,” he replies cooly, and Mark gulps, “Look.” 

He pads over to the bed where mailing bags lay on the mattress, ripped open in a hurry. From one of the bags, he pulls out a matching skirt, holding it up to Mark like it’s the holy grail, and from the instant hard-on Mark is sporting, it may as well be. Mark can see from the doorway that it’s a cheap, plasticy material, but then he looks back to Donghyuck’s bare thighs, highlighted by the midday sun, and comfort is the least of his concerns. 

“Come here,” Hyuck purrs, and Mark curses his feet for moving to him before he can think to stop them. 

Donghyuck’s smile creeps into a smirk the closer he comes, and he backs into the doors of his wardrobe, placing Mark’s hands on his waist and hooking his arms around his neck. Mark leans down to link their lips together, eyes trained on that pink pout, but a finger stops him inches away from his target. 

“Put it on,” Donghyuck commands, Mark still pressing him up against the wall, and it takes an embarrassing amount of willpower not to let his fingers wander across the smooth planes of his white shirt. 

“Why?” he challenges, knowing full well he has no issue wearing whatever Hyuck asks him to. Still, he thumbs across his nipple through his shirt just to see him jolt and back up further into the wall. 

“Because I want to cover a girl group dance, idiot,” he says will a roll of his eyes, puffing his chest out again, “Use your imagination, hyung, it’s because I wanna fuck you in it.” 

That’s how Mark finds himself alone in Donghyuck’s room, smoothing the pleats of the skirt against his legs, turning to look over his shoulder in the mirror and make sure it all looks perfect for his boyfriend. An identical white shirt is supplied for him, and not a cheap one at that, and he tucks it neatly into the skirt, leaving just the top button undone. Something about Donghyuck spending this much money on a surprise outfit for him - for them - makes him a little weak at the knees. How long has he been thinking about this, saving up for the occasion? How often did he think about doing unspeakable things in this very outfit? 

He picks up the mailing bag to throw it in the trash, or at least to make room on the bed, and hears a soft thud as something falls to the ground from it. 

That’s when he sees it - or rather  _ them  _ \- a pair of clip-on cat ears lying on the carpet. 

For a moment, all he can do is stare at them, his mind racing with so many questions and-  _ images.  _

“You okay, baby?” Donghyuck calls from the other side of the door, and Mark scoops them up from the floor. 

“Almost ready!” he replies. Fuck it, he might as well put them on. 

The black ears are fairly small with pink inner ears and a little white bow on each one. He clips them both into his hair and he has to admit, it doesn’t look half bad. Tilting his head one way and the other, he admires how they stay snug on his head and almost blend in with his hair. This isn’t a new thing for them - Donghyuck knows full well how much being called “kitten” affects him, and he sure as hell uses it to his advantage, but dressing up in kitty things is new, although not unwelcome. The more he looks in the mirror, the more he gets used to seeing the ears perched on his head, and he looks cute; fuckable, even. 

Heart hammering in his chest, he sits down gingerly on the edge of the bed and clears his throat. 

“Come in.” It comes out almost as a squeak, his bare thighs brushing up against the fleece blanket on the bed and making him squirm. 

The door handle turns, and he watches as Donghyuck’s face shifts from surprise into pure joy, and then into something darker as he shuts the door behind him. 

The air is electric, Mark wants him so bad and Donghyuck is undressing him with his eyes, creeping closer like he’s sneaking up on his prey, ready to eat him up. Time seems to stand still as Donghyuck stares him down, challenging him to try and be bratty tonight, and Mark knows how cruel Hyuck can be with the edging when he’s not behaving, so he backs off and lowers his gaze. 

His eyes flicker back up in an instance, searching for Donghyuck for guidance, for leadership, to tell him exactly what to do and how to do it. He already feels so small under his intense stare, and Hyuck hasn’t even said a word to him yet, let alone touch him. 

“Oh, baby,” he breathes, like he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing, sending a shiver down Mark’s spine. Mark wets his lips with his tongue, mouth suddenly dry as Hyuck draws closer, raking his eyes up his body. 

“Stand up.” 

He does as he’s told, pushing off the bed, and Donghyuck’s eyes are fixed on his thighs as the skirt moves over them. 

It shouldn’t be this hot, but he’s never worn a skirt before, and the feeling of fabric tight over his ass, his inner thighs brushing together, is new enough to make him sensitive to the slightest touch of fabric. What turns him on even more, though, is seeing how into this Donghyuck is. He’s practically drooling, guiding Mark to twirl around for him so he can see the whole ensemble. 

“You look so pretty,” Donghyuck purrs, lips curled up into a satisfied smirk. 

“So do you,” he replies softly. It’s a lot to take in, Donghyuck all dressed up like this, waist tiny and shoulders broad and thighs exposed. He’s always had a thing for Hyuck’s thighs, but this takes it to new heights, he can’t wait to get his mouth on them and squeeze the soft puppy fat in his hands. It’s only as Mark scans down his body does he notice why he could swear Donghyuck is a little taller than usual. 

“You like these?” he asks, stepping back so Mark can get a good look at the black patent high heels he’s wearing. 

Mark feels his brain exploding in slow motion, disintegrating into a thousand tiny pieces as Hyuck lets him stare, mouth agape and knees threatening to give out. He feels so underdressed, for christ’s sake he’s still got his trainer socks and boxers on, while Donghyuck is dressed like a god. Where did he even hide those shoes, he wasn’t wearing them before? 

His mind stops whirring and pulls a blank when Hyuck steps closer again and cups his cheek, finally drawing him in for a kiss. Donghyuck moves slow and deliberate, only giving Mark a quick taste before pulling away, giggling when he chases his lips desperately. He places a firm hand on Mark’s shoulder and presses down, guiding him onto his knees, and Mark’s heart feels like it could beat out of his chest, his ears ringing as he falls eye-level with those delicious thighs. 

“You okay?” Donghyuck asks, “Do you like this?” 

“I- Fuck, Hyuck,  _ yes,” _ he stutters, not able to put into words how fucking hot this is and he never wants it to stop. His mind is like TV static and Donghyuck just smiles sweetly as he hooks a finger under his chin to tilt his head up. 

“I love these,” he hums, petting the cat ears, and Mark has to stop himself from leaning into the touch like a real cat. “Clever boy, finding these all by yourself.” His tone is so low and sultry, every word deliberate and music to Mark’s ears. 

“Do they look okay?” He plays with his fingers as Donghyuck tucks stray pieces of hair out of the way, the tenderness of it all going straight to Mark’s groin. 

“They’re perfect, baby. They suit you,” he smiles gently, and Mark can already feel himself being pulled under by lust and by Donghyuck himself. His touches, praise and gentle commands serve only to put Mark at ease, but they both know full well he intends to thoroughly break him later, but in that caring, sweet way only Hyuck can do. 

That’s probably where the mommy kink comes into it. Mark isn’t quite sure how it started, but Hyuck likes being called mommy, and Mark likes calling him that, and they run with it. With Hyuck’s style of domming him, it makes sense, calm but firm, sweet and gentle, and Mark can’t imagine calling him anything else; it just suits him. Mommy is a pretty name, and Mark has perfected the art of whining it in Hyuck’s ear in such a way that will have a dick inside him in five minutes flat. 

“Mommy?” 

“Hmm?” Donghyuck hums, slipping his thumb inside Mark’s mouth, pressing it against the flat of his tongue. 

“What are you gonna do to me?” he whispers, goosebumps rising on his arms as Hyuck smiles devilishly. 

“Whatever I like.” He flashes his teeth, already enjoying having Mark served up on a platter for him.  _ God.  _ “You wanna play, kitty?” 

Donghyuck doesn’t give him time to respond, as he picks one foot up and Mark can only watch as it disappears under the hem of his skirt, and he slaps a hand over his mouth as Donghyuck’s foot rubs between his legs, making him gasp. Even through his boxers, he can feel how smooth the patent fabric is, gliding over his drooling cock that twitches with every pass. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Donghyuck says, tone so casual he could be talking about the weather, “You always look so good on your knees, but I had to wait until I had the perfect shoes for the occasion.” 

Mark can only whine, struggling to stay upright with the sudden onslaught of stimulation, but he wants  _ more.  _ Wants Hyuck to kiss him rough, fuck him hard, pin him against any surface he likes, make him feel it the next day. He can’t ask for it yet, though, he knows the rules, and besides, he knows he’ll get what he wants in the end. 

“Lift up your skirt, baby, let me see.” 

He does as he’s told, picking up the hem of his skirt and lifting it, exposing himself for Donghyuck’s hungry eyes. 

“That’s it,” he soothes, stepping closer and changing the angle so the pointed tip of his shoe rubs over his hole, and Mark shivers, looking up at Donghyuck with his best puppy eyes and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“Mommy, please I want your cock,” he whines, practiced words rolling off his tongue with ease. 

“Bored already? Alright then, kitten,” he sighs, pulling his foot back, and Mark drops his skirt to scramble up onto the bed. 

“Excuse me?” Hyuck snaps as he turns around, making Mark stop dead in his tracks. “Did I say you could move?” 

He slowly turns back around, not able to look Hyuck in the eye as he places his hands on his hips. “No Mommy,” he murmurs. 

“Exactly, I’m not finished with you, silly boy,” he scolds, and Mark hangs his head, already missing his touch. 

“Sorry Mommy,” he whispers, earning himself a pat on the head. 

“Show me you mean it, kitten - kiss it.” He points to his right foot, the one he used to rub Mark off, and he cocks his head to one side in challenge, but Hyuck doesn’t budge. So he leans down, bracing himself on his hands and he feels the air hit the back of his thighs as he presses a kiss to the top of Donghyuck’s shoe, ass up in the air. 

“Good boy,” he praises, and Mark takes his time sitting back up again, arching his spine just to rile him up. 

“Listen to your mommy, and do as I say, and maybe I’ll let you cum,” he chuckles, threading his fingers through the hair at the nape of Mark’s neck, tipping it back and holding him there. “Stay there, I want to show you your other presents.” 

Mark’s stomach does somersaults as Hyuck picks up the hem of his skirt and drags it so,  _ so _ slowly up over his thighs, higher and higher, until he reveals something Mark wasn’t expecting. Hugging his cock is sheer lavender fabric, straining to hold it inside the panties, the hem sitting low on his hips and curving up over his hips, creating a beautiful u-shape that makes his figure so feminine and  _ hot.  _

“Shit,” he curses, unable to look away from the sheer perfection just inches away from his face, and Donghyuck holds the hem of the skirt up high against his waist, spreading his legs a little wider. 

“Hold this, baby,” he coaxes, passing the bunched-up fabric of the skirt to Mark, who takes the opportunity to hold onto Hyuck’s waist. 

He can only watch as Donghyuck pulls the panties away from his skin, a sticky trail left behind, and hooks his cock through one of the leg holes. Mark’s mouth waters, fingers digging into Hyuck’s waist as he holds himself at the base in one hand and spreads precum over himself with the other. Looking up through his lashes, Mark pleads with his eyes for it, and Donghyuck is clearly feeling generous, as he grabs hold of Mark’s hair again. 

“Open wide,” he breathes, and Mark has never opened his mouth faster, even sticking his tongue out a little in the hopes he’ll have Donghyuck cock down his throat even sooner. 

He doesn’t disappoint, immediately sinking his cock into Mark’s mouth, the weight of it making Mark moan as the head runs slick over his tongue. 

“That’s it,” Donghyuck coos, “You take Mommy’s cock so well. Swallow baby.” 

Mark swallows, tugging his cock in deeper, and Donghyuck moans as it hits the back of his throat, rocking his hips ever so gently. Mark looks up, and Hyuck is already starting to lose it, biting down on his bottom lip, honey blond bangs falling into his eyes. He doesn’t give him much time to adjust, pulling out halfway before pushing Mark’s head back down, throwing his head back at the feeling of sliding home. 

Spit collects at the corners of Mark’s mouth as Hyuck guides his head up and down on his cock, faster and faster until he’s fucking into Mark’s mouth, nose bumping against his pelvis with every thrust. He gags, throat constricting around the head, but Donghyuck only moans louder, pulling all the way out only to unzip his skirt and step out of it, leaving Mark to fall forward onto his hands, gasping and panting, before he’s hauled up by his hair again. It’s a frantic pace, but Mark hollows his cheeks, trying desperately to coax louder and even breathier moans out of his boyfriend, whimpering every time Hyuck fucks his throat particularly hard. 

“Okay, okay,” Hyuck finally gasps, dragging Mark off his cock by his hair, and Mark tries his best to swallow all the precum that had leaked into his mouth, most of it dripping down his chin and smeared across his cheeks. 

He’s a fucking mess, chest heaving, a mix of spit and slick all over his face, endless whimpers tumbling out of his mouth as he gasps for air, Donghyuck’s angry red cock bobbing in front of his face. 

“Fuck,” Donghyuck groans, holding onto the bedpost for balance, and a wave of confidence washes over Mark seeing how utterly undone his boyfriend has become. “Can you speak?” he asks gently, cradling Mark’s face in his hands. 

Mark tries to make a sound, but he can only gurgle, nuzzling into the warmth of Hyuck’s hands. 

“Come here, that’s it, oh you’re such a good boy, so good for me, kitty,” he praises, hauling Mark up onto the bed, where he collapses forward into Donghyuck’s chest, stars in the corners of his vision. 

Hyuck whispers more praise to him as he pets his hair, straightening up his cat ears as Mark gets his breath back and straightens out his sore knees. This is heaven - he knows he’s gonna ache for days after, reminded every time he moves of how good Donghyuck fucked him, and how well he took it. 

“Let me take care of you now, baby,” he hums, propping Mark up a little so he can flip his skirt up, exposing the tent in his boxers so sensitive it hurts. 

“Poor kitty,” he soothes, dragging Mark’s underwear off and wrapping a hand around him. 

_ “Ah!”  _ Mark keens into the touch, curling his fingers around Donghyuck’s waist as he jerks him off, taking pity on him with a pace much faster than his usual teasing pumps. 

“That’s it,” He peppers kisses to Mark’s temple, the friction making butterflies swoop in his stomach, and he could cum like this, just from Donghyuck touching him and holding him to his chest. “Can you open Mommy’s shirt?” he continues, “I have something else to show you.” 

Hyuck’s hand slows down enough for Mark to get his bearings, and he reaches up with shaky hands to undo the buttons, the first three already undone, exposing his collarbones. His eyes glaze over, focused so intently on his task that he doesn’t even notice what Hyuck wants to show him until his shirt is open and slipping off his shoulders, revealing a matching lavender bralette. 

Mark really could cream himself then and there, in the presence of such a divine creature, smiling bashfully as Mark reaches up to run his fingers over the shoulder strap, unable to believe his eyes. 

He opens his mouth to try and describe how incredibly beautiful he looks, tanned skin against lilac lace, perfectly cupping his chest with a silk bow in the centre and lace flowers running along the bottom of the cups. It’s truly perfect and fits Donghyuck like a dream, so delicate and yet not out of place on his body, soft lines and blurred edges, and Mark  _ adores _ it. 

“Mommy,” Is the only thing he can whimper, pushing Hyuck’s shirt further off his shoulders so it hooks around his elbows, and the whole outfit takes his breath away. He doesn’t think Donghyuck has ever and will ever look any more beautiful, but then he turns around and Mark realises he is very,  _ very  _ wrong. 

Hyuck sways his hips as he turns, and Mark’s heart skips as he leans forward to reveal the glint of silver nestled in his ass, it’s Mark’s favourite plug they own, metal with a white jewel at the base, and it shines beautifully in the sun. His dick twitches, bumping up against the skirt, and Donghyuck giggles as he whimpers as pathetically as he can, hoping he’ll take pity on him. Thankfully, Hyuck has his mind already made up, as he walks over to his gaming chair, thighs jiggling as he goes, letting the shirt drop to the floor, left only in the lingerie set and the heels, and Mark has never been so hard in his life. 

“You wanna fuck me, kitty?” he asks, lips curling up into a smirk, confidence dripping off him, and Mark can tell he’s having so much fun with this. 

“Please, Mommy,” he pleads, Donghyuck always likes it when he’s polite. 

“Come here then,” he spins the chair around, gesturing for Mark to come sit in it, “I can just tell you’re dying to get your dick wet, my needy little kitten.” 

Mark stands up on shaky legs, crosses the room and sits down, thighs pressed together. Donghyuck tuts, nudging his legs apart by pushing his knee between them. 

“Spread ‘em,” he growls, and Mark spreads his legs as wide as he can in the chair, hands gripping onto the arm rests - he knows he’s not allowed to touch. 

“Good boy,” he praises, and flips Mark’s skirt up before he can cover himself, tucking the bottom hem into the waistband, leaving him completely exposed. 

“Please,” he whispers, cock curved towards his belly button, the tip flushed as red as his face, and Mark feels a little rush of pride that Donghyuck can’t keep his eyes off it. 

“Shut up,” he replies, stepping close and wrapping his hand around him, and Mark flinches at his touch as he strokes him a few times, pausing to thumb at the slit. Mark throws his head back, moaning needily, and he doesn’t care how desperate he sounds anymore, he’s well past the point of shame, spread open for Hyuck to play with him as he likes. 

Donghyuck has to bend over slightly as the heels add a few inches to his height, and even that is stupidly hot, his mommy giving him a sloppy handjob with a smirk on his face. Everything about Donghyuck is sloppy, yet deliberate at the same time, and Mark quickly realised he loves the mess too, always ending up with cum in his hair, on his clothes, on his face, like Donghyuck is staking his claim. 

He jerks him off until his thighs start to shake, wiping the precum coating his hand on Mark’s thigh, leaving him panting and whining, chest heaving as his head spins. Mark’s heart rate picks up even higher, however, as Donghyuck turns around and pulls the panties to one side. His hand slips a little as he grips the base of the plug, letting out a drawn out groan as it slides out of him, and Mark gets a front row seat of his tensing muscles, slick hole, pretty fingers. 

There’s no time to take a deep breath, prepare himself, nothing - Donghyuck simply tosses the plug onto the floor, holds the base of Mark’s cock, and sits down in his lap. 

For a moment, it feels like he’s died, jaw dropped open in a silent moan, his whole body flinching so violently he gives himself whiplash, the sudden warmth and the  _ pressure _ around his cock making him feel like he’s just been struck by lightning. The electricity surges from the crown of his head to the tips of his fingers, and he’s brought crashing back down to earth when Hyuck lifts himself up and drops back down again. 

“Fuck- oh,  _ fuck,  _ ah-! Mommy!” he wails, barely able to breath through his moans as Hyuck repeats the movement, fucking himself deep on Mark’s cock. 

“You like that?” he purrs, already breathless, his hands braced on Mark’s knees. 

“Yes,” he cries, “s- so good, Mommy, feels so good.” 

“That’s my good kitty,” he coos, grinding his hips in circles in Mark’s lap, “You take it so well, and you’re so big, aren't you? All for Mommy to enjoy.” 

Mark  _ mewls, _ trying his hardest not to buck up into the tight heat around him, so inviting and already slick with lube, his walls dragging against Mark’s cock so good he could cry. 

He doesn't know what to do with his hands, loosely holding onto Hyuck’s waist, then groping at his hips, trailing up and down his body. Hyuck bounces in his lap, moaning softly, and Mark holds up his skirt so he can watch his cock disappear inside him, mesmerised. 

“Touch me,” Hyuck breathes after a few minutes of mind-numbing pleasure, and Mark feels like he’s moving underwater as he sits up, pressing his chest to Donghyuck’s back and trailing his hand up his thighs. 

“Hyung!” he gasps when Mark fists his cock carefully, hips still snapping as Mark touches him just the way he loves, slower than average with a twist and a flick of his thumb at the head, and even in such a dominant headspace, Donghyuck moans like a virgin for him. 

“Fuck, that’s it baby, kitten, sh- shit!” he moans, clenching around Mark, squeezing his cock so tight it makes him lightheaded, falling out of the rhythm of his hand slick on Hyuck’s cock. 

“You like this, huh?” he pants, and Mark knows he’s always close when the dirty talk really picks up, “Being my little toy to fuck? My kitten all dressed up just for me, hm?” 

“Yes Mommy, yes,” Mark replies, close to losing it himself, “All yours!” 

“Yeah you are, you look so cute in those cat ears, makes me wanna pull your hair and make you gasp.” Mark can only whine in response, Donghyuck’s hips brutal, “I love that look you give me when you want Mommy to ruin you, you’re so bad at hiding what you want, hyung.” He giggles, and Mark is so close to cumming inside him, so incredibly turned on by Hyuck’s dirty words. 

“Mommy I’m close,” he whimpers desperately, “Please can I cum soon, please, oh god-  _ mnn!”  _

Donghyuck doesn’t reply, only leans his weight on Mark and guides his legs together so Hyuck can spread his instead, the change in angle driving his cock even deeper. 

“Fuck!” Hyuck squeals as he leans back, pushing them both to lean against the back of the chair, Donghyuck’s feet dangling in the air, the whole weight of his body pushing him down into Mark’s lap. His head comes to rest on Mark’s shoulder, bodies slumped together, and Mark can’t help but reach up and grope Donghyuck’s chest over the bra, his other hand still holding the base of his cock. 

“You can- oh  _ fuck,” _ Donghyuck starts - Mark must be pressed right against his prostate, “You can cum as long as you fuck me nice and hard, you can do that, can’t you baby?” 

“Yes Mommy, wanna fuck you, please,” he whines, hips already rocking gently, and Donghyuck bats his right hand away, stroking himself instead, leaving both of Mark’s hands free to play with his nipples. He’s fascinated by the lace running over Hyuck’s body, the way the netting stretches and relaxes as he scrapes his fingernails lightly over his nipples, making Hyuck shake in his arms. 

“Harder,” he growls, reaching up and taking a fistful of Mark’s hair, and he snaps into action with a yelp. 

It takes a few moments to find a rhythm, whining desperately as he tries to find a way to work his hips with Donghyuck’s body holding him down. When he finally engages the right muscles and drives his hips up, he can’t stop, snapping his hips wildly as Donghyuck pumps his cock, moaning and gasping. 

“Right there, baby, right there!” he moans when Mark changes the angle ever so slightly, and Mark scrunches his eyes shut, focusing on hitting that same spot over and over again with every thrust, Donghyuck moaning and shaking above him. He fondles Hyuck’s chest as best he can, fingers gliding over the lace until he can’t feel them anymore, his orgasm building as he looks between Donghyuck’s body and his face, eyebrows pinched together, mouth hanging open as he moans unabashedly, so loud their neighbours can probably hear how good he’s getting it. 

“Come on, Markie, let’s cum together, make me cum baby I’m so close,” he babbles, hand speeding up as he jerks himself off. “God, you fuck me so good, your cock is amazing kitty, fuck, I love you so much, that’s it, faster- ah! Faster!” 

“Mommy,” Mark hiccups, the pressure building so fast he feels like a bottle of pop shaken furiously, “Mommy, I’m gonna- I’m-” he breaks off into a moan, tossing his head back as Donghyuck’s moans mix with his in a beautiful harmony, both so desperate to cum, muscles aching and skin sheening with sweat. 

Donghyuck clenches down around him one last time, and that’s all it takes to push him over the edge, holding his mommy down on his cock as he cums, vaguely aware of Hyuck writhing in his arms and cumming with a loud squeal. 

“Hyung, oh god, hyung,” he whimpers, body like putty in Mark’s arms, totally spent. There’s cum all over his stomach and chest, seeping through the mesh of his bra, and Mark instinctively scoops some of it up on his fingers and licks them clean. 

“Good boy, good boy,” Hyuck praises, petting Mark’s hair, his scalp a little sore from the iron grip Donghyuck had in his hair. 

They lie there for a moment, heaving chests in sync as Mark’s cock softens and he becomes more and more aware of his spent leg muscles, shit, he’s gonna need to put ice on his calves later. Mark could fall asleep like this, his lover draped over him, face nuzzled into his shoulder so Mark can easily shower him with feather-light kisses. 

He’s so beautiful, so delicate yet tough as nails, playing with Mark’s fingers and tracing a little heart on the palm of his hand. Mark smiles softly, he’s so ridiculously in love with his ridiculous boyfriend, who unlocks things inside Mark he never knew were there, waiting to be explored and tried out. He’s always loved when girls wear skirts and pretty lingerie, so he almost feels a little stupid that he never thought to try this before, and he kisses Donghyuck’s head, silently praising his genius brain. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/JENOXCX)


End file.
